


love needs no title or tributes

by beltainefaerie



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Love Poems, Multi, Of course Aziraphale throws around literary references, Other, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Aziraphale has many Feelings about a certain demon.





	love needs no title or tributes

It  
is not  
my nature  
to seek for thee  
Alone, and yet  
I could screw my courage to the sticking place  
if we had but world enough and time.

Lay me bare,  
flayed, dissected, pinned.  
Make a study of me,  
preserved here,  
Sheltered

Under the shadow of the night sky,  
The stars that once were yours.  
Under the shadow of your wings,  
As dark as the night they obscure,  
The only brightness that of your making.

Peel me open, lick the sweet juice of me.  
I am yours,  
Inside and out,  
Whole and torn asunder.  
However you need me...  
whatever you’ll have of me.

All knowledge is worth having, you tempted.  
I long to know you more deeply than Adam knew Eve,  
(beneath our watchful gaze).  
To hold you within my arms and shelter you,  
(far better than they were protected within garden walls).

All I crave is knowledge of you,  
Esoteric and intellectual,  
Carnal and spiritual,  
Literal and metaphorical.  
Complete.

These words are not spoken,  
Not tendered for your approval or rejection.  
They are here waiting,  
sealed between the cover of my lips,  
Between the covers of this journal,

(Between the lines of everything I’ve ever said).

In Rome we learned to part the shells of an oyster  
do not open me so roughly  
For surely I am not so hard as this.

I could be opened with your tongue,  
My lips unsealed  
to spill these words,  
(I love I love I love you)  
and with my kisses, my worship.

I have always been a book,  
But you, my dear, have said time and again  
That you are not a reader.

Had we but world enough and time,  
I would screw my courage to the sticking place,  
To let you see all of me  
You’re the only one  
who someday  
I will  
let  
in  
.

**Author's Note:**

> The funky spacing felt right. I hope it didn’t throw anyone off. 
> 
> Kudos feed my muse. Comments make make me love you Forever!
> 
> Thanks to janto321 for reading things over!


End file.
